Kidnap My Heart
by AlisonDiLaurentis
Summary: Alek/OC
1. Stranger Than Fiction

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea and Layla.

* * *

><p><em>For truth is always strange; stranger than fiction.<em>  
><strong>- Lord Byron <strong>

Valentina was reading through some files when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." She said without looking up.

"I have the information you requested." Daniel her fellow Mai announced. She put the folder down and folded her hands on her lap focusing all her attention on Daniel.

"Go on."

"The rumors are true. The hybrid lives." Valentina sighed.

"Is there still time or has the Order located her?"

"My sources say their still looking."

She nodded, "We must find her before the Order. What's her name?"

"Layla Chamberlain."

**xxxx**

"Alek. Jasmine. I need the two of you to check something out for me." Valentina said walking into the living room.

"What do you need us to do?" Jasmine asked standing up.

"I think there's a new Mai in town and I need to get to her before the order."

"Why do you need to get to her first."

"It's just important that I do."

"What about Chloe?" Alek asked.

"I'll look after her. Anyway I need to see how her training is coming for myself. Can I count on you?"

"Yes." Jasmine nodded.

Alek sighed but nodded as well. "You can count on us."

**xxxx**

Alek and Jasmine scanned the school grounds for the description of Layla Valentina have gave them. "Why do you think this girl is so important? Alek asked.

"I don't know, but if my mom thinks she is then she probably is." Alek rolled his eyes at his cousins blind faith in her mom. She was always trying to get her approval. Just when Alek decided they should give up they heard someone call 'Layla'. The cousins followed the voice to see a man and a teenage girl taking, and the girl looking very uncomfortable.

Layla was walking out of school when someone called her name. She turned around to see a man in his early thirties dressed in a suit, with brown hair and eyes walking towards her. Thinking he was a teacher with the way he was dressed she waited til he stopped in front of her. "Yes?" Layla asks securing her bag on her shoulder.

"I'm Cater Razzano. I was a friend of your mother's." Says the stranger. Layla's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she didn't remember this man growing up or at her mother's funeral. Just as she was about to voice it another person called her name but this time the person was British. Layla watched as a well built blonde guy and a pretty dark skinned brunette girl came their way.

Alek and Jasmine stopped so they were standing close to Layla just in case the man tried anything. "Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" Jasmine asked.  
>Alek noticed the confusion in Layla's blue eyes as he checked her out, <em>'Please play along'<em> he thought.

Layla's eyes widened, "I completely forgot that that was tonight." She hit her forehead. "Of course I'm still coming." Layla played along. "Mr. Razzano you really should talk to my father. I honestly have no memory of you."

Mr. Razzano nodded, "Of course. It was nice seeing you." He held out his hand to her.

She looked down on it and didn't take it. She tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear and looked back up at him, "I'd say the same, but to be honest you kinda creep me out." Jasmine held in a laugh and Alek smirked amused.

The man smiled fakely, "That's quite alright. Good day." And with that he walked away.

**xxxx**

"Thanks for the save. That guy." Layla shuddered when Mr. Razzano is out of ear shot.

"It was no problem. I'm Jasmine and this is my cousin Alek."

"I'm Layla," she paused, "but you already knew that."

"We'll explain everything but first you need to come with us." Jasmine said stepping closer causing Layla to take a step back.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you?"

"We're trying to protect you." Alek said grabbing her arm. Layla looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

She sighed then questered with her hands. "Lead the way."

**xxxx**

_'This place looks more like a museum then a home'._ Layla thought as she followed Alek and Jasmine further into the apartment. "Sooo, how about that explanation?" She asked as she turned her attention away from the weird art they had to them. Alek, Jasmine and an older women Layla didn't hear come in were all standing there. Like she was some animal at an zoo exhibit. Staring at her. Waiting for her to do a trick. "Hi." She waved. "Please tell me this isn't the part where you chop me up into tiny pieces?"

The women smiled, "We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you."

"Okay."

"Please, sit. We have alot to discuss."

**xxxx**

Layla and the women she now knew as Valentina sat on the couch, Jasmine had left saying she had to be somewhere but she hoped to see her again, and Alek casually lent against the wall. She really wished Jasmine hadn't left she felt more comfortable with her around. Valentina was kinda intimating. And Alek well, he seemed like a cocky bastard. "So basically what your saying is my family isn't really my family and I'm part cat?"

"Basically." Alek smirked teasingly. Layla rolled her eyes, _'Yep, definitely a cocky bastard'._

"I know this is hard to accept-"

"Yeah no shit." Alek snorted, impressed at how brave she was to talk like that to total strangers. Both women turned their glares on him and he backed up holding his hands up in surrender.

Valentina said turning her attention back to Layla, "But it's the truth."

She grabbed her bag, "Okay as much fun as story time was," she said standing up. "I really should be heading home."

Alek grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving, "This isn't some fairytale. Your in danger."

"My dad's the sheriff. If I'm in any danger I'm sure I can handle it." She snapped yanking her arm back.

"You have no idea what your up against."

"I know exactly what I'm up against. Three crazy people who think their descendants of cats. If your part cat where's your tail, hm?" Alek smirked and extended his claws causing Layla to take in a sharp breath. Valentina stood up seeing the panic in Layla's eyes.

"Layla."

"No. Stay way." She said holding out her hand to keep them away. "Just... Stay away." Layla turned and ran out the door.

**xxxx**

The taxi came to a stop in front of Layla's house and she handed the driver money. "Keep the change." She said as she exited the vehicle making her way to her front door. Quickly she let herself in and locked the door once she was safely on the other side. She turned around still leaning against the door and took a deep breath, _'I'm home, I'm safe now'._ Sighing she dropped her school bag by the door and proceeded to make her way up the stairs.

"Layla?" Her dad's voice called from the living room.

"Hi dad."

"Are you just getting home?"

"Yeah I was out with Devon." She lied.

"Okay, but next time call me if your going to be getting home late."

"Alright." She was about to go to bed but a thought occurred to her, "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did mom have a friend named Cater Razzano?"

There was slience, then he answered, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason. Night."

"Goodnight." Her dad called after her. Entering her room she kicked off her gray boots and pulled her blue sweater over her head leaving her in a white tank top. Layla opened her dresser and pulled out her blue plaid boxers before shimming out of her jeans and throwing them in her wash basket. When she had her boxers on she pulled back her covers and crawled into bed. Unaware of Alek sitting watch on her roof.


	2. Cat Got Your Tongue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the idea and Layla.

* * *

><p><em>Humans are vulnerable because they're capable of being hurt.<em>  
><strong>— Patch Cipriano, Hush Hush<strong>

Layla walked out of the bathroom and into her room tying half of her hair up when she noticed Alek standing across from her. "Alek."

"Layla." Rolling her eyes she walked over to her mirror picking up her purple feather earrings, she looked at the mirror as she put them in and noticed Alek snooping through her things.

"Please, help yourself."

Alek smirked as he picked up a photo of Layla and her family, "You look really happy."

"We were." She looked at the locket in her hands fiddling with the clasp. "That was taken at our lake house three months before we found out she had cancer. She died a year later."

"I'm sorry."

**xxxx**

"So how long do you plan on stalking me?" Layla asked as she turned the steering weel.

"That depends," Alek said playing with the radio nobs. "how long do you plan to deny what you are?"

"Would you pick a station?" She smacked his hand. "And I'm not denying anything okay. You said it yourself the changes start the same time as puberty well if you hadn't noticed I'm way past that."

"Oh I've noticed." He said looking her up and down. "Maybe your just a late bloomer." Alek smirked.

Layla pulled her blue Honda into her designated parking space and shut off the engine. "Or maybe, I'm not what you think I am."

**xxxx**

Layla straightened her striped drape neck top that fell to a longer curved hem in the front as she got out of the car and swung her pursue over her shoulder. "Whatever you do. Don't get me fired." She told Alek as they made their way to the Barnes and Noble entrance.

Alek ignored her comment, "You work at Barnes and Noble, really?"

"It's better than working at a Mcdonalds. And for your information I love to read. I want to be a writer." She opened the glass door keeping her hand on it until she was sure it wouldn't hit him in the face. _'Not that she'd mind if it did. Maybe it would wipe off that smirk that seemed to be permanently stuck to his face.'_

"Hey Layla." Her co-worker called from behind the cash register.

"Hey Sarah." Layla said as she placed her pursue behind the counter. Sarah slid a box full of books towards Layla.

"Get to work."

"Yes ma'am." She picked up the box with no effort. "What?" She asked noticing the strange look Sarah was giving her.

"That isn't heavy for you?"

"No." Alek looked up from the magazine he was flipping through and watched as Layla walked back to the bookshelves carrying the box not stopping to take a break once.

**xxxx**

"So, you carried that box without a problem." Alek said leaning against a shelf he was bored out of his mind, but he didn't mind the view.

"Was that a question or a statement?" Layla asked pausing from putting a book on the shelf to turn to look at Alek.

Alek quickly pulled his gaze away from her ass to her face, "Just a statement." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and returned to stocking the shelves.

"And stop staring at my ass."

**xxxx**

Layla blew on her coffee as they exited the store. "So where to next?" Alek asked.

She stopped walking, "I'm having dinner with my friend at the grill." Alek opened his mouth but she continued, "And no. You can not come with me."

"It's not safe for you to be alone."

"Really that's your best argument?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Your not getting rid of me."

"Fine." She unlocked her door, "but your not getting there with my car." She closed the door and locked it. She started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot but not before rolling down her window and waving goodbye to Alek.

**xxxx**

Layla entered the grill scanning the room in search of Devon's blonde locks and smiled when she spotted her playing pool. She started to make her way over to her when she bumped into a well defined chest losing her balance. Alek grabbed her by the shoulders steadying her before letting his hands slip to her waist. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I ran. You know your plan would've worked if you didn't tell me where you were going." He smirked.

"Well I'm sorry if lying isn't exactly second nature to me."

"Hey." Devon called walking over to them. Layla broke free of Alek's grasp and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey." Alek turned around and draped his arm around Layla's waist possessively.

"Hello." He smirked. "I'm Layla's boyfriend, Alek." Devon's eyes widened.

"No, no no. He's not my anything."

"Babe don't be shy-" Layla glared and digged her nails into his arm cutting him off.

"Really he's just a family friend." Devon nodded confused. "I just need to talk to him alone for a minute. I'll meet you at the pool tables."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Alek."

"You too." He replied causing Layla to dig her nails deeper. She watched as Devon walked away before turning her attention on Alek.

"What is your damage?"

"Layla."

"Is it your mission to make me life hell?""

"Layla."

"What?"

"Your nails." She let go of his arm and looked at her hand to see claws where her nails would be. They retracted and she gasped.

"I'm-"

"Your Mai." She looked up at him, then sprinted out the door.

"Layla." He called chasing after her. She was at her car fiddling with her keys. He grabbed her arm turning her around. She yelped retracting her claws making a swipe for his face. He leaned back missing her attack. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already have." She cried tears streaming down her face.

"Layla." He reached out to touch her but she flinched away.

"Stay the hell away from me." She hurriedly got into her car and drived away leaving Alek staring after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think of Layla.<strong>


	3. The Outsider

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Layla, Devon, Landon, and Austin.

* * *

><p><em>Of all God's creatures, there is only one that cannot be made slave of the lash. That one is the cat. If man could be crossed with the cat it would improve the man, but it would deteriorate the cat.<em> **- Mark Twain **

It's been three days since the incident outside the grill and Jasmine had taken over looking after Layla while Alek looked after Chloe. Jasmine had done her best in trying to convince Layla that she should train, to harness her new talents but she refused every time. Valentina was convinced she'd come around but Alek wasn't so sure. He didn't like that she was defenseless, Jasmine and him couldn't always be there to protect her their number one priority was Chloe. Not that anyone wanted to see her get hurt, but Chloe was the uniter not just some other Mai. Alek sighed as he walked up Layla's porch steps, today he decided to use the door in case she was still angry with him._ 'Not that she really has any reason to be angry with me. I didn't do anything.'_ He knocked two times on the door listening as the footsteps got closer. The door opened and instead of Layla like Alek was expecting it was a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi I'm Alek, a friend of Layla's. Is she here?"

"She's not here." Came the teens short reply.

Alek raised an eyebrow, "Do you know where I can find her?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "She's at the cemetery. Is there anything else or are we done?" Alek shook his head and the boy wasted no time in shuting the door in his face.

**xxxx**

"I never could have seen this far, I never could have seen this coming. It seems like my world is falling apart." She sat on the grass covered ground thinking over the past few days. So much has happened. So much has changed and she didn't know how to deal with it. It wasn't teenage or girl or life problems. It wasn't even human problems. She didn't have anyone to turn to. Sure she had Alek, Jasmine and Valentina but she wasn't so sure she could trust them yet. _'I mean how did they even know I was one of them? Is there some tell that screams Mai? What do they get from helping me?'_ She sighed picking at some grass, "I don't know what I should do, I don't know where I should go, I don't know who I should trust. I think I need a miracle to make it through. Mom I need a sign. Something. Anything." She pleaded with her mother's gravestone. A twig snapped causing her to snap around.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just visiting my mother's grave." Said a guy with spiky brown hair and amazing green eyes holding a bouquet of flowers.

"It's alright. I was just leaving." She said standing and dusting off her dark gray jeans.

"Your not leaving because of me? Cause if you are I can come back another time."

Layla smiles, "No, I just should really be getting home."

"I understand." He paused, "How long has it been?"

"Four years. Cancer. You?"

"Two years. Murder." He said saddened.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't of-"

"No it's okay." She nodded.

"I'm Layla." She outstretched her hand.

"Brian." He smiled.

**xxxx**

Layla left the cemetery taking the long way home, kicking pebbles and rocks as she walked. She really didn't want to go home just yet, didn't want to deal with her broken home. She stopped and sighed, "You know your really losing your touch. I sensed you back at the cemetery."

Alek dropped down from the roof he was occupying so he was standing in front of Layla. "You know you really should stay away from that guy."

She rolled her eyes, "What? Are you my parent now?"

"No. It's just Mai and humans can't be together. It's forbidden."

"Why?"

"If a Mai kisses a human they die?"

"Well that sucks." She scrunched up her nose, "So a Mai can only be with another Mai?"

"Yeah." He says eyeing her form cockily.

"Oh god please tell me your not the only male Mai?"

"And if I was?" He asks invading her personal space.

"I'd die an old maid. Cause there's no way I'd every be with you."

"Ouch." Alek held a hand over his heart.

"And for your information I'm not interested in Brian romantically. I just know how it feels to lose a loved one and not have anyone understand." His eyes softened.

"I understand."

"Good." She said thinking he meant he knew she and Brian were just friends. "Now when do we start training?"

"You want to train, now?" Alek asked surprised since she seemed so hell bent on not to.

"Yes. I want to be able to protect my family and myself. And if it means no more bodyguards well then that's just an added bonus."

"You know you make it sound as if you don't enjoy my presence."

"What would make you think that?" She asked then sprinted away her laughter echoing in the wind. Alek chased after her. They ran, jumping and leaping trying to outrun each other enjoying the freedom before collapsing to the ground in her backyard.

"Damn your fast for a newbie." Alek panted grinning.

**xxxx**

"Tell me about your mom." Alek said from his place next to Layla. They both were lying on the ground coming down from their previous adrenaline high.

Exhaling she answered, "She had the most beautiful smile. And her laugh it made you want to laugh. She would always go out of her way to help others. She was a free spirit as my dad would say."

"Alot like you."

Layla turned her gaze away from the sun and clouds to Alek who was laying beside her. They stared at each other. "Um, I should go in."

"Okay. Training officially starts tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

**xxxx**

Layla sat on her bed bending over to tie her white sneakers, today was her first day of training with Alek and Jasmine. She was nervous. She had no idea what she was getting into. She wasn't unfit, exactly the opposite. She ran every morning. But that was by human standards not Mai. Standing up she grabbed her black and pink jacket that matched her pink tank and black and pink track pants and jogged down the stairs. Her dad was sitting at the island drinking coffee when she entered, "Hey Dad."

"Hey baby. Going to the gym?"

She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, "Yeah."

"Okay. Don't stay out to late and be careful."

"I always am." She kissed his cheek and headed out the door before she had to tell him anymore lies.

**xxxx**

She entered the apartment building Jasmine and Alek had taken her to the first day they met and saw Jasmine waiting for her in the lobby. "Hey."

Jasmine turned towards her, "Hi."

"I hope what I'm wearing is okay. It's what I usually wear when I run. Not that what were about to do is your everyday workout." She paused, "I'm rambling."

"What your wearing is fine and there's no need to be nervous we won't be to hard on you."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better? So is it true that Mai and humans can't be?" She trailed off.

"Yes. It's true." Layla's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"I kissed my dad on the check this morning." She started to pull her phone out of her pocket but Jasmine put a hand on her to stop.

"It's okay. Your dad will be fine."

"But you said?"

"A kiss on the lips."

"You might not want to leave that part out."

"Sorry."

"So. Where's Alek?" Layla asked scanning the room when her eyes landed on him and a pretty strawberry blonde.

Jasmine noticed her eyes on them, "That's Chloe. She'll be training with us."

"The uniter. The one with nine lives?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "What? I listen sometimes." They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alek asked as him and Chloe approached them.

"Oh, nothing." Layla smirked and turned to Chloe, "Hi, I'm Layla. It's nice to meet you."

"Chloe. Likewise." Chloe smiled.

**xxxx**

Chloe and Layla ran neck to neck, their legs and arms pumping. Alek and Jasmine rushed to keep up. "I thought we were the ones that needed training."

Chloe laughed, "Your telling me." They leaped from roof to roof their feet not making a sound. "After training were going to hang at my house. Do you want to come?"

"Shit." She cursed coming to a stop. "What time is it?"

"11:30."

"What's the matter? Got a hot date?" Alek asked coming to a stop as well.

"There's a party at the beach tonight. I'm suppose to be there."

"We're not done training."

"Just because I found out I'm different doesn't mean I'm going to stop living my life. I promised I'd be there and I keep my promises."

"You need to know how to defend yourself against the order or any other enemy. You can't leave to go to some party where your will be completely defenseless. It's not safe."

"What enemy?" She asked stepping closer so they were almost nose to nose. "No attempts on my life have been made. And why do you care so much?" She looked around at the three of them. "I'm not the uniter."

"Your just as important." Alek bit out his eyes blazing. Chloe and Jasmine watched them in silence as they stared at each other neither of them backing down.

"This was a mistake," Layla sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Look I know what I am now I know to watch my back. You don't need to watch over me anymore. Let's just go about our lives like we never met. Okay?" Alek opened his mouth to object but she turned and walked off the roof before he could utter a word. Alek, Jasmine and Chloe raced to the edge of the roof and looked down to see Layla on the ground in a crouching position without a scratch. She looked up at them smirking, before running off into the night.

**xxxx**

Layla had rushed home and was almost at the door when it opened. She crouched down and her claws extended digging into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Landon asked.

"Nothing." She retracted her claws and jumped up. "Are you still going to the bonfire?" She asked walking inside.

"Yeah I was leaving just now."

"If you wait for me I'll give you a ride." She unzipped her jacket and removed her ponytail.

Landon scoffed, "You take forever to get ready. The party will be over if I wait for you."

She glared at her younger brother, "You'd rather walk all the way to the beach at night than wait for me?"

Her brother rolled his eyes, "Fine. Hurry up."

Layla quickly changed and raced downstairs grabbing her keys. "Ready?" Her brother quirked an eyebrow at her. "What? You said to hurry."

**xxxx**

They arrived at the beach and Landon was quick to ditch her. She made her way to where the drinks were and grabbed herself a hard lemonade. Underage drinking. _'Always a good way to lift up her spirits'_ she thought as she took a long sip. "Hey, you made it." Austin her friend from music class called coming over to her.

She smiled, "Of course. I said I would didn't I."

"That you did." He smiled back. "So now that your here do you mind joining me in a song?"

"I don't know," She tapped her chin. "I just got here and I'm not even tipsy yet."

"I'll take that as yes then?" He laughed.

Layla laughed too. "Yes."

**xxxx**

Alek, Jasmine, Chloe, Amy and Paul walked along the beach searching for any sign of Layla. "Man this is so cool. Why don't people at our school have parties like this?"

"They do. Your just never invited." Alek replied earning glares from all the girls. "Why did you bring them along anyway?"

"Their my friends. And we had plans to hang out before you decided we needed to look for Layla. I might be the uniter but I'm still a teenager. I have a life you know."

"Now your starting to sound like Layla." He muttered before walking up to a group of teenagers, "Do you know where Layla Chamberlain is?"

"I last seen her by the fire." A girl answered and Alek started walking towards it.

"Thank you." Jasmine said before following after her cousin.

**xxxx**

Layla next to Austin by the fire as he held his guitar and began playing.

_It's been a really really messed up week_  
><em>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<em>  
><em>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me<em>  
><em>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<em>

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
><em>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<em>  
><em>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_  
><em>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<em>  
><em>And it kinda looks just like you<em>  
><em>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<em>

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
><em>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<em>  
><em>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_You got me singing like_  
><em>Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh<em>

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em>It's my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em>It's my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_Its you and me and were runnin this town_  
><em>And its me and you and were shakin the ground<em>  
><em>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show<em>

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
><em>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

**xxxx**

Alek watched with his arms crossed as Layla sang with that guy by the fire. How happy and free she was, he didn't even here Jasmine come up behind him. "She's fine. She doesn't need us. You should go home get some rest. I'll watch over Chloe tonight." When he didn't say anything she sighed. "Alek." He looked into the worried face of his cousin and nodded but not before taking one last look at Layla and left the beach.

**xxxx**

It was 2:43 when Landon, Layla and Devon quietly entered the house. "Thanks for letting me spend the night. I hate being home alone." Devon whispered.

Layla shrugged off her jacket and smiled, "What are best friends for?" Landon climbed the stairs. "Night." She called to him and slumped her shoulders when he didn't reply. Devon put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't take it personally."

"I know. It's just, he's my little brother you know? I wish I knew what to say to get through to him."

"It's just a phase he'll get over it."

"What would I do without you?" Layla asked before pulling her friend into a hug.

"Spend the night brooding instead of getting much needed beauty sleep." The best friends laughed as they ascended the stairs.

**xxxx**

Devon sat on Layla's bed brushing her hair when the window to her room opened and Alek entered. Hearing the window creak she turned around.

"Hey." He smirked.

Devon rolled her eyes and turned back to brushing her hair. "She's in the bathroom." He nodded and leaned against the wall. Minutes passed in silence until Layla finally came out of the bathroom.

"I was thinking. Should I cut my hair? Or keep it the way it is?" She asked studying the locks she held in between her fingers.

"Leave the way it is." Alek answered.

She looked up, "Really breaking and entering my house once wasn't enough?" Her answer was a smirk. Walking up to him she grabbed his hand and pushed him towards the window. "Leave. Now."

"What. No kiss goodnight?" Sighing she pushed him out the window and closed it. Turning around Devon looked at her confused.

"He'll be alright." She said turning off the light and getting into bed.

* * *

><p>Please tell me if Layla's too Mary Sue. And what do you think her other half is. Human? Jackal? Something else? Let me know :)<p> 


	4. Sink Or Swim

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Layla, Devon, Landon, and Mr. Chamberlain.

* * *

><p><em>Love is a strange master, and human nature is still stranger.<em>  
><strong>- Edgar Rice Burroghs <strong>

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Come with me!" Layla begged her best friend at lunch.

Devon laughed taking a sip of her water, "I told you I can't. Tonight is family dinner night I can't skip."

"Just pretend your sick and can't keep anything down."

"Your encouraging me to lie to my parents. What a great influence you are."

"You would really let me die of boredom instead of lie to your parents?"

"Nope. Your not gonna guilty trip me." She shook her head.

Layla huffed, "Fine, but your paying for my funeral."

"Will do."

**xxxx**

Layla stood posing in front of her full length mirror with a hand on her hip. She was wearing a ivory lace bow dress with gold metallic uber platform pumps. Her dad's work was hosting some function and all the cops and their families were suppose to attend. Usually she would love dressing up, but tonight the people didn't care about what she was wearing all they cared about was sucking up to the sheriffs daughter hoping she'd put in a good word for them. There was a knock at the door and her farther peeked his head in his hand covering his eyes, "Are you decent?"

"Yes dad." She laughed.

He uncovered his eyes and smiled, "You look beautiful."

"You say that no matter what I wear. Heck I could where I pattoo sack and you'd still say I look beautiful."

"You look beautiful in anything, even in a patoo sack." Layla rolled her eyes. "You do have half of my genes."

"Dad."

"What?" He said innocently.

She sighed, "Never mind. What was it you wanted?"

"It's time to go."

_'And the torture begins'_ Layla thought.

**xxxx**

Layla watched the bubbles in her champagne float to the top, she lounged in the far back where the minority of people were._ 'Less chances in having to fake small talk with people. How she wished she was somewhere else.'_

"Well aren't you the life of the party." Came a deep voice. She looked up breaking her deep concentration into the green eyes of Brian.

She smiled, "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"My dad's friends with the host. He dragged me along."

"Mine too." She sighed.

"I take it your not having fun."

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to not have fun here." Her hand questered around the room at the stiff group of people talking and the classical music playing in the background.

"Yeah if anyone was bored they'd have to be out of their mind." He laughed crossing his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Although I do have to admit I did have fun at one of these parties." He raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Yeah it was held at the Morgan's lake house and this guy was coming on to me. He wouldn't take no for an answer so I pushed him in the lake."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah I got in so much trouble but it was so worth it seeing the arrogant smirk wiped off his face. And the funniest part was he was upset that I rejected him in public he was pissed I ruined his suit."

Brian laughed, "Wow. Should I be worried you'll push me in a lake next?"

"There's no lake here so I think your safe."

"Phew." He adjusted his shirt.

"But there is an ocean.

xxxx

Layla was at her locker when Devon approached her the next day. "Your alive. So I'm guessing you didn't die of boredom."

"You know I actually had a good time."

Devon's eyes widened, "No way?"

"Way."

"What happened?"

"I met a guy-"

"What?" She squealed excitedly.

"Well I actually met him at the cemetery."

"What?" She asked again less enthusiastic. "You know what it doesn't matter. You met a guy."

"Calm down gossip girl nothing happened."

"Yet." She smirked.

"No. Not yet, not ever. Some of us can be friends with guys without there being something more. And besides I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

"You do know your going to have to have a relationship sometime or you'll end up alone with twenty seven cats."

"Cats are good company."

xxxx

"Thank you." She said to the man as he handed her coffee. She made her way over to an empty table in the cozy coffee shop and sat down.

"Is this seat taken?" Layla looked up into the kind face of Chloe.

"No. Please sit." She smiled and took a seat.

"I was just wondering how you were?"

Layla smirked, "If there were any attempts on my life." Chloe blushed sheepishly. "It's alright and no, no attempts to kill me."

"That's good. But I think you should still come to training just because no one has tried to kill you doesn't mean it won't happen."

"Look I appreciate the concern I really do but my dad has had my brother and I in self defense classes for years. I don't think Jasmine and Alek could teach me anything I don't already know."

"But-"

"Chloe?" Both girls turned to see Brian enter the cafe.

"Brian?" The girls said in unison.

"You two know each other?" Chloe asked.

"It's a long story. How do you two know each other."

"It's a long story." Chloe said starring at Brian giddily.

Layla picked up her purse, "Yeah, I'm gonna go be… somewhere else." But neither of them heard her. She threw her empty coffee cup and exited the shop. Turning the corner she ran into a hard chest. "Omfp." Rubbing her head she said, "Alek. I thought I told you to stop watching me?"

He smirked, "I'm looking after Chloe."

Layla's mouth formed an O. "Okay then well I'd say nice running into you but, yeah." She walked around him but he followed.

"Admit it. You missed me."

Layla gave him an annoyed look and said, "If your suppose to be watching Chloe why are you annoying me?"

"She can handle herself for a moment while we talk."

"Well I'm flattered that you could fit me into your busy schedule."

"Most girls would be."

"Well I'm not like most girls I don't appreciate being stalked."

"I haven't watched over you since the night you pushed me out your window. Which hurt by the way." He said rubbing his neck.

"And here I thought you'd land on your feet. Really, you haven't been watching me. So the guy with blonde hair wearing tight shirts was just a figure of my imagination?"

"Just say the word and we can make it a reality." He stepped closer.

She smiled and cupped his face, "I'm going to say this once and only once so listen up. I AM NOT INTERESTED. So stop with the flirty comments. Mkay." She slapped his face lightly and walked away leaving Alek to watch after her.

xxxx

_I know what it takes to move on_  
><em>I know how it feels to lie<em>  
><em>All I want to do<em>  
><em>Is trade this life for something new<em>  
><em>Holding on to what I haven't got<em>

Layla sang along with the radio as she waited at a red light, tapping the steering wheel with her fingers to the beat and because she was impatient. Tonight was the premiere of the new show The Secret Circle and she already claimed the TV, if she didn't make it home on time her brother would take control of the TV and she'd miss the show. She glared at the red light, "Come on, come on turn green." She willed the light and smiled when it finally changed.

_So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin_  
><em>The hardest part of ending is starting again<em>

Her car started to slow down,"What the hell?" Shutting off her car she got out to see she got a flat tire. "You got to be kidding me." Walking to the back she opened her trunk and started to pull out the extra tire when she felt a sting on her left leg and felt something rip. She lost her grip on the tire and fell unto her right knee, she watched as the tire fell out of the car and started rolling down the street. "Just my luck," she laughed. She looked down to see a cold, sharp metal object buried in her skin. She pulled it out, taking in a sharp breath, and held up in the moonlight. It was a throwing star. _'What are we in a Ninja movie?'_ There was writing on it, but before she could get a good look, Layla heard a faint whoosh, using her good leg she leapt up, flipped, and landed on top of her car. There was a ssssssssssht as the air in her other tire slowly deflated.

"Excellent moves," said a voice from the shadows. "I can see someone has been training you."

She scanned the eerily deserted street for her attacker, "Who are you? Come out!" She shivered, there was another whoosh and she ducked. She wondered how many of those things he had, then it hit her_ 'He's using weapons he has to throw, I'm only in danger as long as I'm far away from him'_ She jumped down from her car, "What's the matter too scared to show your face?" Out of the shadows stepped a tall and skinny man with tautly outlined muscles. His hair was so blonde it was almost white and his eyes were a muddled blue. There was one thing for certain, this guy wasn't sane. Her theory was proved right when he pulled out a dagger and crouched down. Her eyes widened and she backed up.

"What's the matter? No urge to fight? The ancient instinct hasn't awakened in you yet?" The man sneered.

"No, no urge to fight. More like an urge to run. And what are you talking about? What ancient instinct?"

"You almost sound human." Without warning he threw the dagger, she jumped aside, but it tore her shoulder as it passed.

"Where do you keep all those things?"

"I see no one has properly warned you about me," he said, almost disappointed.

"Don't remember learning about blade wielding psychos at school, sorry."

"A pity. You should know you executioner." Layla shivered again. He might be crazy but he was serious.

"Wanna tell me your reason for killing me? Consider it a last request."

"Pro ordo of decimus vesica," he whispered, and lunged. She jumped, leaping over his head.

"Sorry I only speak English." Turning around she kicked him in his back making him lose his balance, but he was up in no time. He was fast and well trained, a professional fighter. Killer. A professional killer. An assassin. Layla waited until the last moment and then sprang forward, claws extended, closing the distance between them she swiped at his face trying to wound him. Even if you get the slightest bit of flesh or eye the pain will be great enough to distract, she remembered from her self defense class.

"Give up, blasphemy of nature," he growled. "Demon!" As his slashing blades came closer, she slashed him back, he was waiting for that and kneed her in the stomach. She fell over, unable to breathe. As she tired to catch her breath he slashed her good shoulder, she cried out in pain. Anger swelled inside her as she watched her blood drip onto the macadam. _'Who the hell did he think he was? What did she do to him? Why was she afraid? That wasn't her. She was a fighter. She be damned if she died tonight. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.'_ Looking up she glared at her opponent and growled, shocking the both of them. Using the distraction she lunged at him knocking the blade out of his hand.

"Let's see how good you fight without a weapon." She punched him square in the face, causing blood to trickle down his nose. She threw another punch in his gut, and he doubled over. "Not so powerful now?" Layla then kicked him, so hard that he flew and crashed into a stop sign. Then she ran.

xxxx

She sprinted the whole way and didn't even stop to take a break or even to glance back. All she wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed and pretend this whole thing was a dream. She could handle being different, the claws and not being able to be with a human. She didn't like it, but she could handle it. Psycho killers wielding blades and throwing stars was a whole other story. By the time she got home the clock read 8:59. "And with a minute to spare." Her brother called from the couch.

"Change of plans, you can have the TV." She replied, cilmbing the stairs.

"Yes!" Landon hoorayed. Layla rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom. She sent a silent thank you that her dad had to work late tonight. Slowly and carefully she pulled her black lace top over her head, hissing in pain when the material came in contact with her wounds. Filling the sink with water she set her shirt inside and let it soak. Opening the medicine cabinet she took out two advil, pouring a glass of water from the sink and swallowed the pills. She held onto the edge of the sink and took deep breaths. _'The sooner I get this done the sooner I get to sleep'_. Using warm water she washed her hands and the wound with antibacterial soap. Layla scrubbed the wound with a gauze dampened with cleaning solution, risened it with warm water, and bandaged it._ 'One down. Two to go'._

xxxx

Throwing all the materials she used into a trash bag, she creeped downstairs. Landon was asleep on the couch, the TV playing in the background. She stuffed the the bag in the trash can and went back inside. Walking over to the couch she placed a blanket on Landon, turned off the TV and placed a kiss on his forehead before heading to bed herself.

xxxx

"So you walked home. At night?" Her dad asked skeptically. She had told him about the incident the other night, leaving out a few parts. Mainly the assassin.

"I ran home. But yes that's what happened."

"Layla." He dad started.

"I know, I know I should've called a taxi. But it was nice out and I just felt like running."

"Layla I know you love to run but it's not safe at night. You have no idea what kinda of freaks are out there."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then you understand that I have to ground you?"

She sighed, "I understand. How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Fine."

xxxx

Since she couldn't go out Layla decided to do her laundry, aggressively. "Stupid punishment. I get attacked by some freak and I'm the one who gets punished. It's so unfair. If he knew then he wouldn't worry so much. I don't need to be afraid of anyone I got freaking claws." She paused from attacking her clothes. "But he'll never know." He faced alot of bad things with his job. She couldn't tell him that other things existed, and she was one of them. Or that there were a league of bad guys hell bent on killing her. She couldn't do that to him. Sighing she picked up her jacket from last night out of her wash basket, turning it inside out, a piece of notebook paper fell out. Bending down she picked it up and unfolded it.

**Layla,**  
><strong>Your life is in danger. Be wary of the company you keep. Be prepared and ready to run. The Order of the the Tenth Blade knows who you are.<strong>  
><strong>- A friend<strong>

She stuffed the note into her pocket, "Your a little late buddy."

* * *

><p>I took some things from the book for this chapter and I'm thinking about making Layla's other side human. I know I know how can she be part human if Mai can't be intmate with them. I haven't decided how I'm going to make that happen, but if you have any suggestions let me know. The story may be close to the show's plot but soon it will change I just want you all to get a taste of Layla's personality and how she's dealing with the changes. Also this story takes place after the second episode of Chloe King and goes AU from there. What do you think of the chapter titles? Do they fit? What do you think of Alek and Layla? Layla and Brian's friendship? What do you want to see happen next? Review and let me know! I apperciate all the feedback. Your reviews help me make my story better :)<p> 


	5. When A Heart Breaks

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Hearts are breakable. And I think even when you heal, you're never what you were before<em>  
><strong>— Isabelle, City Of Fallen Angels<strong>

Layla stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, securing it tightly before entering her room. She had two outfits laid out on her bed, a lace print 2-fer tunic, and a red sweater. She couldn't decide which one to wear.

"Boo." A British voice whispered in her ear. She spun around to glare at a smirking Alek.

"Do you mind Kinda indecent here." She questered down her towel covered body.

"I don't mind." His eyes gazed over her body, but stopped when he saw the bruises on her shoulders. His eyes turned cat like and he growled, "What happened?"

She bit her lip, "Nothing. Just some bruises, they'll heal." Alek stepped forward grabbing her gently by the arms just below the bruises and looked her in the eyes.

"Who did this to you?" His eyes pleaded with hers to tell him the truth, and she so badly wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Telling him meant giving up the last piece of her old life, coming to terms of what she is. No more pretending that she was just a normal teenage girl. If she told him she couldn't go back and she just wasn't ready to give up. And she wasn't sure she could trust them, after all she wasn't attacked until after they met.

"I was testing out my cat abilities and I overestimated myself." He quirked an eyebrow. "Really. I have no reason to lie to you." Alek's jaw clenched he knew she was lying he could feel it. His eyes glanced behind her to her bed where her clothes lay.

"You should wear the red. It brings out your eyes." She glanced back at her clothes then back to Alek but he was gone

**xxxx**

It was 10:30, her dad checked in on her for the last time tonight, so it was all clear for her to head out to the party. Turning out her lights she opened her window and stepped out on to the roof closing her window behind her. She took a deep breath preparing to jump and back flipped off the roof without making a sound. Glancing back she concentrated on her dad's bedroom to hear if she woke him. When she heard his steady heartbeat she took that as a sign to take off. She ran the whole way to the grill when a voice called out to her.

"Sneaking out?" She froze. She knew that voice. It was the voice of her attacker.

"What are you my parole officer?" She asked turning to face him. He went to answer but she interrupted him, "And don't say executioner. I got that already."

"Then let's get down to business, shall we?" He pulled his dagger out.

"Still don't know how to fight without a weapon. That's sad." Enraged he lunged at her but she predicted his move and jumped, kicking him in the side as he passed. He lost his hold on the dagger and it slid past him. She made a grab for it and held it out in front of her.

Slowly he got up, "I see the ancient instinct has been awakened."

"If you mean the ancient instinct of self defence then yes. It has been awakened." She replied sarcastically.

"Layla." Called Alek distracting her from the assassin, he took this distraction and lunged at her again knocking her to the ground. "Layla!" Alek called again coming to her side, he pulled off the assassin the dagger was embedded in the his stomach. He looked back to Layla who's hands were covered in blood and shaking. He held his hand out for her, "Are you okay?" She shaking her head she ignored his hand and slowly got up her gaze on the dead man's body.

"He's dead?" Her voice came out in a whisper.

"Yes." Alek confirmed her fears.

"I killed him."

"Yes."

**xxxx**

It only took the police fifthteen minutes to get there and by that time Layla was completely numb. She didn't even notice that Alek was there by her side the entire time, or that his shoulder was draped over her and she was leaning into him. Her dad had the night off but when one of his co-workers noticed she was a witness of the murder he immediately called him up. "So this man that you never met came out of nowhere and tried attacking you with a sword?" The officers asked for the second time.

Alek nodded, "Yes."

"It was a dagger." Layla whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"It wasn't a sword. It was a dagger." She corrected the Officer.

"So how did the dagger exactly end up in the man?" He stressed the word dagger.

"He dropped it, I picked it up, he lunged at me, he's dead. Are we done here?" She asked angrily, Alek rubbed her shoulders trying to clam her down.

The Police man nodded. "That will be all."

When the man was out of ear shot, Alek said, "We should get you back to my place. You'll be safer there. Then we can find out why the order's after you."

She shrugged off his shoulders and stood up, "Why should I trust you? All of this started the minute you waltzed into my life."

"This isn't my fault." He said too standing up.

Before she could retort her dad called her name, turning around she ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug. "Dad."

"All you alright?" He pulled back looking for any visible injuries.

"I'm fine."

"Why did you sneak out?"

"There was a party and." She paused and looked her dad in the eyes, "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry." She cried.

**xxxx**

Alek sat on Layla's roof listening to her and her dad talk in her room. She was telling him all about the assassin, being careful to leave out the parts about being Mai and the order. Tears ran down her face the whole time she retold the story. He hated listening to her cry and hated it even more that she blamed him.

"It's all my fault." She repeated as her dad held her, rocking her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Short chapter I know. I'm already working on the next one, which will have more LaylaBrian and Jealous Alek. I have a poll on my profile on what should Layla's other half be. Please vote and Review!


	6. I Feel Bad

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>The cat has too much spirit to have no heart<em> - **Ernest Menaul**

Her dad was on the phone when Layla entered the kitchen the next morning, but stopped when he saw her. "Hold on for second." He said to the person on the other end. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Who are you talking to?"

"Just work. You know you don't have to go to school today."

"I know."

He nodded and pointed to his phone, "I'm going to take this in the other room."

"Okay." She poured herself a glass of Icy Tea and sat down at the island.

"So the man was responsible for the murders of those kids?" She straightened up hearing her dad's voice. Glancing behind her she could seem him leaning by the fireplace in the living room. _'How could she hear him this far away? Was it a Mai thing?'_

"The weapons on his person were the same ones used to kill those kids. I guess he met his match in Layla, huh?" Blinking she broke her concentration on their conversation. _'Their taking about the assassin. Those kids. Were they Mai?'_ Something touched her shoulder and she flinched back.

"Hey, are you alright?" Her dad looked at her with worried eyes.

"Yeah. Just a little jumpy."

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"I'll be fine. After all I am your daughter."

He hugged her, "That you are."

**xxxx**

Layla stood outside the entrance to her school debating weather she should enter or run the other way. She was leaning to the latter. "Layla." Devon linked their arms.

"Hey." She greeted her friend with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Devon gave her look like _'Really?'_ "I'm fine."

Devon opened the door, "If you say so."

"I say so." When they entered all stopping talked and all heads turned to look at them. Layla's grip on Devon tightened under their stares.

"Fuck off." Devon yelled and everyone went back to what they were doing, stealing glances at them as they walked to their lockers. "Nosey bitches." Devon muttered earning a smile from Layla which was soon turned into a frown when she heard the whispers of her classmates.

_'She killed the guy and didn't get in trouble?'_

_'Her dad's the Sheriff of course she got off Scott free. I bet this isn't the first time.'_

_'I bet the guy attacked her because she's a tease.'_

"Hey, it's high school. It'll blow over." Layla nodded hoping she was right.

**xxxx**

It was the end of the day and she was gathering the books she needed from her locker, she could still hear the whispers. Sighing she closed her locker, adjusted the messenger bag on her shoulder and began walking down the hall. She passed Devon on her way and said a quick goodbye. "Hey, wait up." Devon called out after.

"What?"

"Do you wanna hang out?"

"Not tonight. I'm tired. I really just wanna go home and crash."

"Okay. You'll call me if you need anything? Right?"

"Right. See you tomorrow."

**xxxx**

Layla sat on the bench, staring at the place where she killed the assassin, reliving that night's events. The bench creaked as Alek sat down. They sat in silence for a few moments. "I feel bad."

"You shouldn't."

"But he's dead because of me."

"He was trying to kill you."

"He was still a person."

"A person that wanted to kill you because you were different. You shouldn't feel sorry for him."

"Have you ever killed someone?" She asked looking him in the eye.

He bowed his head, "No, I haven't."

"Then I wouldn't expect you to understand." She stood up and attempted to pass him but he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"I may not understand what your feeling but I understand what you are."

"But not who I am. Now will you please let go of my arm." He reluctantly let go of her arm.

"You can't run away from this. It's a part of you weather you like it or not."

"How can I run away with you following my every move?"

"I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me." They stared at each other angrily before Layla stormed back to her car.

**xxxx**

Brian was waiting on the porch when she got home. "Hi." She walked up her porch and he stood to greet her.

"Hey." He smiled. "I hope it's okay I stopped by. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Yeah. It's fine. I'm fine."

"Really?" He asked disbelieving.

She sighed, "Am I that transparent?"

"Well every time I see you your smiling so is there? Something wrong?"

She nodded, sitting down on the bench and Brian did the same. "I killed a man." She paused. "It was an accident. He was coming after me with a dagger."

He lifted an eyebrow, "A dagger?"

"Yeah and who uses daggers anymore? Hello this is the twenty first century not the renaissance." Brian laughed. "I'm telling you about something horrible that happened to me and your laughing?"

"I'm sorry. Countinue."

"Your not gonna laugh again are you? Cause if you are I can go inside."

"I promise no more laughing." Layla looked at him suspiciously, "He was coming after you with a dagger."

"He's was coming after me and the next thing I know I'm on the ground and the daggers in his chest."

Brian waited a few moments before speaking, "I can't say I know what your going through cause I don't but it was self defense. And you have no reason to feel bad. The news said he was responsible for two murders, the guy was obviously no good."

"I know that. I do. But I feel bad that. That I don't feel bad. Does that make me horriable person?" She turned in her seat to look at him.

"No, it makes you human." She smiled, reaching over to hug him.

**xxxx**

Alek approached Layla's house when he saw them. Her and that_ human_. Hugging. What was it about that bloody human that had the girls all over him. He was boring nothing compared to himself. And yet both Chloe and Layla wanted to be around him. He was going to have to change that.

**xxxx**

Layla felt much better after her talk with Brian as she entered her room, but her good mood was soon ruined when she saw Alek lounging on her bed. "Come to lecture me some more?" She asked closing her door.

He smirked, "Not exactly. So what were you and that _human_ talking about?" He stressed the word human.

"That human has a name and what were talking about is none of your business." She leaned against the dresser and crossed her arms.

"You know that you two can never be together."

"And you know I'm not romantically interested in him. Or anyone for that matter."

"Really?" He asked straightening up.

"Really. I have enough problems without adding boys into the mix."

"Layla." Her dad called from downstairs making her cover her ears in pain. Alek got off her bed and took her hands in his.

"Let me help you."

"No."

He dropped her hands, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you have to be so persistent?"

"Layla." Her dad called again.

She sighed, "I have go see what he wants and when I come back I want you gone."

Opening the door she jogged downstairs meeting her dad at the bottom. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking about it and I want you to see a counselor."

"What?"

"Honey, you went through a horrible experience."

"I remember. I was there. I don't need counseling."

"Just go to one session."

"No."

"Your going end of discussion."

Layla's claws extended so she balled her fists. "Fine, but be prepared for your money to go down the drain cause I have nothing to say. Especially to a stranger." Turning around she ran upstairs and slammed her door.

**xxxx**

"So he's making you see a therapist?"

Layla sat curled up in her bed, "Yeah. Can you believe it? What am I suppose to say to this person? The man attacked me. I killed him in self defense. What that's like two minutes right there. What am I suppose to do for the other forty three?"

"I don't know. Maybe your feelings about his death."

"That's the thing. I have no feelings."

"None?" Devon asked surprised.

"None. Nada. Zlich." She glanced at her clock. "It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"You see, already she has become dangerous and it has been only days since she perceived her true nature." Devon looked up from her phone to the women who sat at the head of the desk. "And the company she keeps." She pushed forward the photos of Layla with Alek, Jasmine and Chloe. "You said if anything should arise that you would immediately intercede."

"I did my best."

"Yet you failed. You also failed to positively determine whether she is the one the prophecy believes her to be."

"First you want me to befriend her and now you want me to help you kill her?"

"She killed one of our own."

"It was self defence." Devon cried slamming her hands down on the desk.

"I'm afraid you're far to close to the situation to be able to react rationally. You are off the case, we will let one of our other assassins handle it."

"Please let me try one more time. She's a good person, raised by humans."

"The Order of the Tenth Blade has not carried out its mission of protecting people from the feline scourge for a thousand years just to throw it away for the misguided urges of one teenager! Am I clear?"

Silence.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes mother."

* * *

><p>What do you think of the BrianLayla Friendship? Who do you want to see Layla interact with next? Chloe? Jasmine? Amy? Paul? Who do you picture playing Layla? There's another poll on my profile, please take it. And don't forget to read and review!


	7. Wake Up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>If you are worthy of its affection, a cat will be your friend, but never your slave.<em>  
><strong>- Theophile Gautier<strong>

She watched as the clock's arrows went Tick, Tick, Tick, tapping her foot impatiently. "So do you want to talk about what happened?" Asked the therapist. Layla remained silent. "Is there anything you do want to talk about?" Again silence. "What do you want to get from this session?" More silence. "Layla."

"What? I have nothing to say."

"There must be something."

"There isn't. I'm fine. And I'm not just saying that. I really am. And I get that I killed a man and no matter how many times I wash my hands that blood isn't coming off. I almost wish my heart was breaking but it's not. All I wanna do is move on and for people to stop treating me like I'm going to break."

"You don't feel bad?"

"No I don't."

"Why don't you feel bad?"

"He attacked me first, it was self defence. I have no reason to feel bad."

"No you have no reason to feel bad, but it's okay if you do."

"I don't." Layla snapped. "I don't feel bad. I don't."

"Okay. Well let's schedule another appointment in two weeks just in case anything changes."

"Nothings going to change."

"Well if it does."

"It won't."

"Well…"

"No."

"How's Tuesday two weeks from now?"

**xxxx**

Her dad was waiting for her in the waiting room when her session was over. "How'd it go?"

"Fine."

"That's all your going to give me. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

Her dad sighed running his hand down his face, "Just like her mother."

**xxxx**

"Go Lions!" Layla shouted, clapping her hands excitedly as her school's basketball team came onto the court. She sat on the bleachers in between her father and brother, her dad insisted he wanted to come along, most likely to keep an eye on her. Devon was suppose to attend this thing with her but she hasn't seen any sight of her and she wasn't answering her cell. She scanned the crowd again for Devon but didn't see her so she turned around and watched as the opposing team came out. "Alek?" She whispered. Hearing his name he looked to the crowd and saw Layla in the stands, he smirked at her shocked face before running over to his team.

"What did you say?" He dad asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She stood up and began walking down the bleachers. Just as she was about to open the bathroom door it opened and hit her in the face. "Ow." She backed up and held a hand to her face.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry." Said a familiar voice.

"It's alright I'll live." She said standing up and removed her hand from her face.

"Layla?"

"Chloe?"

"Amy." Said a tiny brunette causing the girls to laugh.

"Amy this is Layla. Layla this is my best friend Amy."

"It's nice to meet you." Layla extended her hand to the other girl.

"You too."

Chloe shifted her weight to the other foot, "So what are you doing here?"

"My schools playing basketball here tonight."

"Your a Lion?" Amy asked.

"Yep, and I'm guessing you two are pumas?"

"Go team!" Chloe raised her arm. "Oh, were not keeping you from the bathroom are we?"

"No, I just needed a break from my dad. And I can't find my friend, she was suppose to come to this thing with me."

"Well you can sit with us if you want." Amy offered.

Layla smirked. "I don't know sitting with the enemy…."

Chloe and Amy took hold of both of her arms, "We not going to take no for an answer."

**xxxx**

Chloe, Layla and Amy walked back into the gym with linked arms, talking and laughing. She unhooked her arms with them, "I'll be right back, just gonna let my dad know where I am."

"Okay, we'll be sitting over there." Chloe pointed to where Paul sat, saving their seats.

"Okay." She smiled at them before walking over to her dad. "Hey, I'm going to sit with some friends."

"Okay, but you going home with us."

"Yes, dad." She smiled and walked over to where Chloe, Amy and Paul sat, taking a seat at the end next to Chloe. "Hey." Chloe smiled.

"Layla this is Paul my boyfriend. Paul this is Layla." Amy introduced them.

"Hi." Layla waved.

"Hi, so your Mai too?"

"Paul," Amy smacked his arm, "you just can't go around asking people if their Mai."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure most Mai would claw your eyes out if you asked them that." Chloe added.

"Um, aren't we suppose to keep the whole Mai thing a secret?"

"Paul only knows because an assassin kidnapped him to get to me and Amy was with me when I rescued him."

Layla inwardly shivered at the word assassin, "Is he still out there?"

Chloe nodded, "He hasn't made any more attempts on my life though, so maybe he's given up."

"Maybe." She agreed though she knew her attacker didn't just give up. He kept coming after her until…. Until she killed him. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She just didn't have the heart to tell Chloe that.

"Go Pumas!" Chloe cheered.

She smiled, "Go Lions! Kick some Puma Ass!"

**xxxx**

"I can't believe we lost." Layla whined. The Pumas won thirty nine to twenty seven.

"Our team is pretty good."

"I know, it's just I wanted my team to win so I could brag about it to Alek. He's just so-"

"Cocky." Chloe finished for her.

"Exactly!" They both laughed. "How do you deal? Juggling two lives?" She asked becoming serious.

"I just take it by year." She nodded. "If you ever want to talk, here's my number." Chloe handed her a piece of paper with her digts.

"Thanks." She smiled

"Amy and Paul are waiting for me. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

"Surprise seeing you here." Came a deep voice. She smiled and turned around.

"Yeah it was. I didn't know you were a basketball player." She eyed his form.

"There's alot you don't know about me."

"Well I do know my school's going to beat yours next game."

"Is that so?" He asks stepping closer.

"Mhm." She sees her dad and brother over his shoulder and takes a step back. "Dad."

"Layla." Alek turns to face her father. "And-"

"Alek, sir." He extends his hand, causing Layla's eyes to widened at Alek's change of behavior.

"Nice to meet you Alek." They shake hands.

"Likewise."

"Kiss ass." Her brother muttered and she had to bite her lip to stop from laughing.

"So are you two?" Her dad insinuated.

"No. No. No." Layla stepped forward, putting a hand on Alek's forearm to stop him from saying anything stupid, "Were just friends. Just friends."

"Okay." He said disbelievingly. "Well were getting ready to leave. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Bye Alek."

"Bye." He smiled, watching her walk away.

**xxxx**

"So." Her dad started while he drived them home from the game in his SUV.

"So."

"So." Landon mocked from the backseat.

"That Alek is a nice boy."

"Yeah."

"And good looking."

Layla looked from the passenger window to her dad, "Dad. Where are you going with this?"

"I'm just saying if you two were date. I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Your a dad your not suppose to approve of me dating anyone."

"And the sheriff." Landon added.

"Yeah." She pointed back at her brother. "The sheriff. Aren't you suppose to sit on the porch polishng your gun when ever a guy dares to come near me."

"Do you want me to?"

"Well no."

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt to get to know him better."

**xxxx**

"The emergency meeting of the Order will now come to session." Said Devon's mother.

"Purpose?" Asked Whitney Rezza.

"To determine once and for all what to do about Layla Chamberlain."

"She is directly responsible for the death of Alexander Smith."

"She is not directly responsible for his death," Devon repeated tiredly for the thousandth time. "Alexander Smith came to kill her, and she defended herself. And don't even try and to tell me that if you were in her position you wouldn't of done the same thing. You know, it was you people who first put me onto her case."

"Yes, and we expected you to follow, befriend, and observe the Mai in question. We did not ask you to become her advocate."

"Let us turn to the father and brother," Mr. Rezza changed the subject. "Are they safe?"

"For now."

"Well that is one thing we can be grateful for. Let us continue tracking Layla, much more closely this time using someone, ah…" He looked at Devon. "Not directly involved with her. As long as we know where she is, we can make our decision at any time, and meanwhile, we can watch to see if she does anything else violent. Does that seem reasonable?"

"Yes. Agreed. Devon, you are off the case. Really. If you are caught anywhere near Layla Chamberlain again there will be consequences."

**xxxx**

Layla sighed as she got Devon's voicemail. Again. She looked to her desk where Chloe's number lay, dialing the number, she listened as it ringed and finally she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Chloe, it's me Layla."

"Hey Layla! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee. Talk. I really have no one to talk about this Mai stuff. I mean there is Alek and Jasmine, but I feel werid asking them you know? They grew up with this stuff and I feel like some amateur."

"Sure, I get off work in ten minutes. There's a coffee shop next door. Meet me there."

"See you then."

**xxxx**

She sat at a table outside the coffee shop near Chloe's work, sipping her white mocha latte, waiting patiently. "Hey." Chloe greeted, sitting down.

"Hi."

"Is this for me?" She pointed to the other latte.

"Yeah, it's a vanilla latte."

"My favorite. Thanks."

"Well it's the least I could do. I did ask you to meet me."

"It's no problem. Really. It's nice to talk someone else who's going through the same thing."

"It is." They sat in a comfortable silence just drinking their coffee. "Have you told your mom? That your Mai."

"No, I haven't told her. Have you told your dad?"

"No. I want to. He's my dad, but I'm afraid that-"

"He'll never look at you the same way again."

"Yeah. Or he'll think I'm crazy and put me it some mental hospital."

"I'm afraid of how my mom would take it. I mean what would you do if you found out your child had claws?"

"I honestly don't know. I hope I would still treat and the love the kid the same claws and all." She went to take a sip of her coffee when she noticed a male African American with a scar across his cheek watching them. "Don't look now but a guy is watching us."

"Oh, what does he look like? Is he cute?"

"Tall. Black. Old. Has a scar on his cheek." Chloe's eyes widened. "Chloe. What's wrong?"

"He's the assassin that's after me."

"Okay, well were in public. So he can't attack you. There's always someone watching over you right? Just call Jasmine or Alek. They'll know what to do."

Chloe nodded and took out her cell phone dialing Jasmine's number. No answer. She tired Alek's. No answer. "Their not answering."

Layla took a deep breath. "Okay, here's what were going to do. I'll distract him while you take a cab to Valentina's place."

"No. I'm not letting you fight my battles for me."

"Chloe," She looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to die again?"

"No." She whispered.

"And neither do I. I'll be fine trust me. Now go." Chloe looked at her reluctantly. "Go." Chloe entered the cab and watched Layla with sad eyes as it drove away.

**xxxx**

Once the cab was out of sight she took a deep breath, stood up and threw away her Chloe's coffee cups. She left the coffee shop and turned a corner that lead into an empty alley. Stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets she said, "I know your there. I can smell your cheap cologne."

The rouge dropped down behind her. "Well why don't you let me put you out of your misery."

"Your more then welcome to try." He ran at her with his dagger, so she spun around to face him and caught his arm before he could pierce her flesh. Keeping herself at a safe distance she hit her head against his knocking him back and making him relinquish his hold on the weapon. While he was distracted she picked it up.

"Killing comes naturally to you doesn't it?" He taunted. She glared realizing the similarities of the this attack and the one when she killed her assassin.

"Well like last time I will come out alive."

"Things never happen the same way twice." He rushed at her again and instead of stabbing him she jumped flipping over him, then hit him in the back of the head with the dagger's handle.

"Your right. Things never happen the same way twice.

**xxxx**

Valentina answered the door when she arrived, she made room for her to pass, "Please, come in."

Chloe sat with Jasmine on the leather couch but stood up when she saw her enter. "Layla."

"Hey."

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm fine."

"Is he-" Chloe asked.

"No. He'll probably have a terrible headache when he wakes up but he is very much alive."

"It was very brave what you did." Valentina praised.

"It was nothing, really."

"No. It shouldn't of been your responsibility. Jasmine was suppose to be watching Chloe." Jasmine looked down.

"But she was taken by surprise. She got knocked out." Chloe defended.

"A true Mai would never be taken by surprise. We are always alert."

"Chloe, why don't you take Jasmine into the kitchen and get her some ice for her head. I need to talk to Valentina about something private." Chloe and Jasmine looked between Layla and Valentina and back before heading into the kitchen. "I don't like the way you talk to Jasmine."

"She's my daughter. I can talk to her anyway I like."

"She's also a person."

"I'm trying to prepare her for when I'm gone."

"Oh, so putting her down is preparing her for her future? Do you honestly want her to remember you as some bully instead of her mom who loved her and only wanted the best?"

"I am the leader of the Mai in San Francisco and you will so me some respect."

"I will show you respect when you earn it. And to almost think I wanted to learn about this Mai stuff from you, but if this is the way you talk to your own daughter there's nothing that you have that I want to learn."

"You'll die on your own."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Layla opened the door to come face to face with Alek.

"Hey." He smiled, surprised to see her here.

"Bye."

"What was she doing here?" Alek asked Valentina.

"Earning my respect." What Layla and Valentina didn't know was Chloe and Jasmine had been listening in the whole time.

**xxxx**

Instead of running home she took a cab, she felt drained after her conversation with Valentina and she didn't have the energy for a surprise attack from the rouge. Her dad and brother weren't home yet, so she was all alone with a high possibility another assassin wanted her dead. 'This is just great' She ran her hand through her hair. "Might as well call it a night." Her cell rang. It was Devon. "Just the person I needed to talk to."

"I'm sorry for avoiding you but-"

"It's fine I know why you did it."

"You do?" Devon asked scared.

"Yeah. I freaked you out when I said I didn't feel bad about. You know."

"Yeah, but-"

"But I lied."

"What?"

"I lied about not feeling bad. I thought if I said it enough that maybe I would start to believe it but I don't. I feel bad. I know I shouldn't because it was self defence, but it was a life. A life I took away. I mean we all do bad things sometimes because we think their right. I don't want it to be easy for me to take a life. And I don't want you to think of me that way."

Devon sighed, "I don't."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>There is no cat 'language'. Painful as it is for us to admit, they don't need one.<em> - **Barbara Holland**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Rang the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Reaching her arm out of the warmth of her blankets she hit the off button, she kicked off her covers and clumsily got out of bed. On the way to the bathroom she bumped into a wall. "Ow." She rubbed her shoulder. "I have night vision and I'm still bumping into things."

"What about night vision?" Her dad asked coming out his room.

"Uh, night vision would be a cool ability to have. Useful too." Her dad looked at her strangely. "I'm going to go to the bathroom now." She pointed her thumb towards the door.

"Okay. Have a good day at work."

"You too." She closed the door and leaned against it, she smacked her head.

**xxxx**

Layla sat on one of the chairs at her work, it was her lunch break and she was reading some of the books they had on Egyptian Gods and Goddess. Not that they would have anything on Mai, but they might give her some insight, cause she sure as hell wasn't going to ask Valentina for help. She turned the page when she felt another presence. "Hey Jasmine."

"How'd you know it was me?" Jasmine asked coming from behind her.

She shrugged, "A feeling. What are you doing here? Did your mom send you here to beat the crap out of me?"

Jasmine smiled, "No, I'm here because I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for yesterday. And to say my mom's not always like that, Chloe's just really important. She's the Uniter."

"Your important too."

Jasmine looked down, "So what are you reading?" Layla noticed the change of subject but didn't comment on it. She wondered if someone ever told Jasmine she was important. She showed her the cover of the book. "Egyptian Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Goddesses, and Traditions of Ancient Egypt." Jasmine read the title. "You do know you won't find anything Mai related in a public bookstore?"

She sighed, "I know. But I can't actually find any Mai books cause I kinda pissed off the only one who could point me in the right direction."

"She'll get over it. But in the mean time I can lend you some books if you want?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'd appreciate that thank you."

"I'll have Alek drop them off for you."

**xxxx**

She was loading the dishwasher when the doorbell rang, putting down the glass that was in her hand she opened the front door. "Alek."

"Hey." He smiled, "Jasmine asked me to drop these off for you." He lifted up the books in his hands.

"Yeah, you can put them right there." She pointed to the coffee table. He nodded and set them down, before following her into the kitchen.

"You know if you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to ask my cousin to ask me to drop off some books we both know your not gonna read." He smirked leaning against the island.

Loading the glass into the dishwasher she shut it and turned it on, turning around she smiled sweetly. "I know this is hard for you to hear but not everything is about you."

He smirked, "So where is everybody?" He glanced around the seemingly empty house.

"Dad's working a late shift and Landon's outside playing basketball."

"Basketball? Kid's got taste. Come on let's go play."

"What? No. I need to read these books and get them back to Jasmine as soon as possible."

"Come on. One game."

"No."

"Please?"

"You go play. And when I'm done I'll join you."

**xxxx**

The History Of The Mai Layla read the first page, five thousands years ago a Mai girl and a human boy fell in love in the Upper Kingdom of Egypt. Neither side was particularly thrilled with this, but it wasn't unheard of back then. One night, when the lovers were supposed to meet, the girl, Neferet, was ambushed by friends of the boy's family and killed. Possibly raped and tortured. In retaliation the Mai called upon their brethren and set out into the night, every night, until the moon was new again and disappeared from the sky and killed every human within a twenty mile radius. The gods cursed the Mai, even Bastet and Sekhmet abandoned their own children. Never again would Mai and human be able to love, and the Mai would be driven from their homeland for thousands of years, unable to settle down until the wrong had been sat back in her chair, shocked by this new information, in her peripheral vision she could see Alek and Landon. Deciding to take a break from the tragic history of her people, she bookmarked her spot and went outside. She lent against the door frame silently watching them play, she was surprised to see a smile on Landon's face. He usually was scowling and kept to himself. She smiled. Alek must of felt her presence because he threw the ball at her. Normally she would duck or move out of the way but with her new found cat abilities she caught just before it connected with her face. "Decide to join us?"

Bringing the ball down from her face she held it to her chest and said, "No. Just watching."

"Come on. Play a game." Landon said. She gave Landon a 'what the hell' look. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Alek laughed.

"Stop being dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic. You never want to spend time with me."

"I spend time with you."

"When you want something."

"Are you going to play or not?" He asked getting annoyed.

"Fine." She threw the ball his way, hard, that he had to step back to catch it. "Your on."

**xxxx**

"Well, well my own daughter wants to have dinner with me," Mrs. Ashford said, folding the white napkin into her lap. "What an extraordinary honor. Shall we start with a bottle of something? Maybe some Krug Grande Cuvee to celebrate the occasion?" Devon had an almost overwhelming urge to point out that she wasn't old enough to drink, but now wasn't the point in the conversation to start acting up.

"Sure." Her mom nodded and started reading the wine list. It had been several months since they actually spent anytime together outside of the weekly meetings of the order. "Mom," Devon cleared her throat, "I think we should consider me leaving the Order."

Her mother looked up from the list, "Don't be absurd."

Devon thought long and hard, and the best thing she could do for Layla now was cut all ties with the organization trying to kill her. It would also give her time to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Which she knew didn't include the Order. It was a silly cult of people devoted to killing other people. Either way it wasn't going to be her life's work. "I'm serious, Mom. I want a career, an education, I want a life."

"All of those thing are possiable while you remain in the Order if that's what you wish."

"I want to concentrate on those things. I don't want to have to run out of a final because of some emergency. Mom, most people choose to join the order. Even Mrs. Hilshire gave her kids the choice. Lily chose to join, and William and Maurice didn't"

"Well I don't have the luxury of three children and the chances that one may follow in my footsteps. I only have you."

"It's not my fault you only have one kid."

"Oh, is this where your about to blame me for the death of my own husband again? How if it hadn't been for me, he would still be alive? How I might have had three kids, and you would get out of your current predicament? Your right. Terribly selfish of me to let my own husband die. I didn't realize how it would inconvenience you."

Devon's foot began to shake under the table, "I'm not talking about that." _Though I should throw it in your goddamn face._ "I'm talking about my right to choose my own life."

"Sometimes we don't have those choices. Listen I inherited this burden from your grandmother, just as she did from her mother. Sometimes we just have to accept what were given."

"I understand that, but these are diffrent times. I have indivudal rights."

"Nonsense." She said with disgust. "Your generation has no sense of responsibility to a group, a calling higher then your own. You treat random friends like family and family like strangers. You want to dither your life away, pursuing one pleasure after another. That is a waste of life." She picked up the wine list again, "Everybody in the Order has had their doubts at one time or another, Devon. Even myself. It's an inevitable phase in the path to becoming a fully integrated member. You'll get over it. What about Merlot?"

**xxxx**

"I want a rematch." Landon complained.

"Next time. You obviously need more practice and Alek and I have to go study."

"Study? Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah study?" Alek asked.

Layla gave him a look. "Yes. Study." She handed Landon the basketball before grabbing Alek's hand and heading for her room.

"Keep the door open." Her brother shouted after them.

Alek smirked. "Shut up." Layla directed to both of them.

"So what are we studying for eactaly?"

Sitting on the edge of her full sized bed she sighed, "I have some Mai questions?"

"Well let's hear them." He sat down next to her and gave her all of his attention.

"Is it true that the Mai are unable to settle down?"

"Every time we seem to find a new home, something happens. Ugarit. Ur. Ashur. All destroyed, and we were forced to move on. Our pride-"

"Your pride."

He smiled before counting, "Was destroyed by the earthquake in '94. These things keep happening, to the point where even the skeptical become disheartened."

"Why couldn't they just curse the ones responsible instead of our whole race?"

"Our race? Are you finally admitting your one of us?" She rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder into his. A fire truck siren that couldn't be heard with human ears passed causing Layla to cover her ears. Alek took her hands in his, "Concentrate on your breathing. In and out." Looking into his eyes she focused on her breathing. In and out. In and out. While she breathed she noticed her and Alek's breathing were the same. "Better?" He asked.

"Yes." Her hand felt warm in his. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Layla?" Her dad's voice came from the doorway.

Both of them stood up. "Dad. You remember Alek."

"I do."

"Hello, Mr. Chamberlain." Her dad nodded. "I was just leaving."

"I'll walk you out."

**xxxx**

"Goodnight, Layla." He smiled.

"Goodnight." She closed the door, turning around both her brother and dad were looking at her.

"Just friends?"

"Shut up." She said before going back up to her room.

* * *

><p>Sadly Nine Lives was canceled. If your upset tweet #BringBackNineLives and Sign the pettion. Let's make ABC Family know their making a huge mistake in canceling. In honor to Nine Lives I will try to update every Tuesday. What is Alek and Layla's ship name? Any suggestions for my story? New poll on profile!<p> 


End file.
